The rhodopsin regeneration cycle previously proposed to be associated with rod membranes will be better characterized with particular attention to a possible role of polyunsaturated fatty chains of phospholipid. Continued attempts will be made to identify the chemical nature of rod membrane proteins phosphorylated by nucleotide triphosphates and then to delineate biochemical requirements for the phosphorylation reaction.